


Brother

by Willowanderer



Series: Gratuitous Reincarnation fics [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Emotional, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that he had a brother- but he was an only child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Ow. I stabbed myself in the feels.

When he was a child, he would cry for his older brother. His mother wouldn't soothe him, his father wouldn't do, he needed his older brother. He would understand. He would protect him from the nightmares.  
The problem was, he was an only child. They'd explained to him over and over again that he didn't have an older brother and that he never had.  
When he was a little older, the older brother became an imaginary friend for him. He'd draw pictures, go on adventures with him, running down the railroad track pretending his brother was on the other rail. Always there for him, comforting him when he fell telling him to try harder when he failed. The only thing his imaginary brother lacked was the ability to give him a hand when he needed it. 

By the time he was a teenager, he'd stopped pretending, but it felt strange to know he was an only child. He found friends, and teammates, gaining skill and a scholarship to college. They wouldn't understand why he woke up in the middle of the night listening for someone singing him to sleep in a language he didn't even recognize.

But when he accepted his diploma, he still found himself searching the audience for a brother who had never existed.


End file.
